


Birthday

by Call_Me_Harley_Quinn



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Devotion, Emotional, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Newborn Children, Pregnancy, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Harley_Quinn/pseuds/Call_Me_Harley_Quinn
Summary: You are 9 months pregnant with Arthur's child. With the COVID-19 pandemic, you both decided a home birth would be the safest option for all of you.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I also have this posted on Tumblr and have gotten some awesome comments so far. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> I don't own Arthur Fleck (I wish I did) or any DCU characters.

Arthur wasn't going to take any chances with you or his baby. Gotham was already a filthy and dangerous place to live even before the virus started to spread. The garbage lining the streets made everything so much worse. 

He knew how scared you were to give birth. Of the pain. This was your first child. You had horrible nightmares of the labor and delivery. Some nights, you would jump up in bed in a panic attack. Arthur of course, was always there with you. He would pull you into his arms, rock you back and forth and hold you until you settled.  
"Shhhhhh.... sweetheart... I'm right here. Everything is going to be okay. Follow my breathing, and look into my eyes, Y/N." When you would look into his eyes, and saw love and devotion radiating there, you would relax and let him soothe and rock you until you fell back asleep. 

You and Arthur both had read and researched everything you could about home births. You had stocked up on towels, washcloths, sheets, peroxide, baby blankets, hot water bottles ... anything you thought you would need. You were ready. The waiting was the hardest part. 

A few nights later, you were brought out of your sleep by a sharp cramp in your lower back. You looked over and saw Arthur sound asleep. You were glad you didn't wake him as you knew he didn't sleep often. He needed his rest. You quietly scooted out of bed and walked into the bathroom. For sure it was just Braxton Hicks contractions if anything. You were still 12 days away from your due date. Another stronger cramp hit you, and you almost fell to the floor.  
"No.. no.. no... this can't be it. Please. I'm not ready..." you whispered to yourself as your looked in the mirror. Tears started streaming down your face. This wasn't happening now. It couldn't be. 

Just then, you heard a knock on the bathroom door, "Sweetheart... are you okay in there?" Arthur asked. He had heard the bathroom door shut, expecting you back in a few minutes. It wasn't uncommon for you to get up several times a night to use the restroom. 

Not wanting him to panic, you steadied your voice and said, "Yes Sweetheart, I'm fine, everything is fine, go back to bed." 

Good luck trying to fool Arthur, he knew your own emotions better than you did. He attempted to open the door, and realized it was locked. "Y/N, can you please open the door?" No response. "Please kitten.. let me in.. " 

Trying to gain your composure, you unlocked the door and Arthur rushed in. He saw the look of pain and panic in your eyes and knew... this was it. Before he could reach you, another contraction hit and you went to the floor. He darted across the room and gathered you into his arms. As he held you, you both saw a thin line of fluid leaking out from under you and across the tiled floor. Your water had broke. For sure, this was it.

You moaned out in pain as he squeezed you into his arms tighter. "Breathe Y/N. Remember the classes we took. Focus your mind on something and breathe through it. I'm right here with you... that's it...Good girl," he murmured as the contraction subsided. 

The tears were flowing down your cheeks.. "I can't do this Arthur... I'm so afraid...of the pain.. please...I can't do this..." you pleaded. Arthur felt his eyes water as he stared down at your beautiful tear stained face. He felt that he could break down right then and there, but he needed to be strong for you. At that moment, he looked into your eyes and said, "Y/N, my darling... you can do this. You are the strongest person I know. If anyone can do it, you can. I'll be right here with you. I'm not going anywhere." 

He passionately kissed you, tilted his forehead against yours and said, "Y/N, We're going to have our baby tonight.." 

He lifted you up off the floor, and helped you to the couch. Your contractions were about 5 minutes apart. Arthur ran into the bedroom to get everything ready. He stripped the bed, put on new sheets, gathered towels, wash clothes, a heating pad, baby blankets, hot water bottles, anything he thought you would need. 

He rushed back just as another contraction hit. You moaned much louder this time, the pain was excruciating. You squeezed Arthur's hand as hard as you could. "Breathe... deep breaths... Hold onto me... that's it.. You can do this my love. Focus... and breathe," he encouraged. 

Arthur brought you to the bedroom and laid you onto the bed. The contractions were getting closer together. Arthur rubbed your back and shoulders in between the contractions and helped you change positions when you wanted to. 

The time spent in between contractions were you trying to rest and gather as much strength as you could for the next round. Arthur would gently rub the sweat off your forehead with a cool washcloth and sweep the hair back from your beautiful face. You were thankful he was sharing this experience with you. You wouldn't want anyone else in the world but this man. Your wonderful Arthur. 

He knew when the next contraction was coming. Your breathing increased and your body tensed up. Arthur sat behind you and held onto you as he murmured words of love and encouragement. He was so proud of you, of the strength within you. 

You thought this would never end, but after many long painful hours, you felt the need to start pushing. 

"Arthur, sweetheart, I feel the need to start pushing.. " Arthur helped you sit up and encouraged you push.

"That's it baby, push, push, push, you can do it" You pushed with all your strength. When the contraction subsided and you stopped pushing, you fell back into Arthur's arms, breathing and panting heavily. 

"You're almost there Sweetheart.. you can do this." Arthur murmured as he kissed the side of your face. 

The next contraction was coming and you pushed again. Your screams were getting louder as the pressure and pain kept building.  
"Arthur, I can feel the baby coming... she's coming" you moaned. 

Arthur looked down and saw that the head was crowning. "I can see her sweetheart. One more good push and she will be here." You gathered the last amount of strength in your body, and pushed with everything you had. As you pushed, you screamed as loud as you could. As you felt her coming, Arthur said to you,"Sweetheart, reach down with me.." In the last moment, You both reached down and gently pulled out your baby daughter together. 

Her beautiful cries were music to your ears as you laid her on your chest. All you could do was cry. Arthur leaned down, kissed you gently on the forehead, with tears in his eyes and said, "You did it sweetheart. She's finally here. And she is beautiful. Just like her Mother." He couldn't stop kissing you. "I'm so proud of you my love."

After the umbilical cord was cut, Arthur grabbed a towel to gently clean her off. After she was clean and wrapped in a blanket, you both looked down at her awestruck. Arthur reached down, and she grabbed onto his finger, and held it as she looked up at you both. 

She was perfect. You couldn't believe you and Arthur created this beautiful little baby girl. Arthur was overcome with joy in that moment. This little human being was truly his. All of him and all of you. 

"What should we name her?" Arthur asked.. 

"How about Artemis Ruth.."

"Ok.. Artemis Ruth Fleck..." Arthur said as he looked down at the two most precious beings in his life.


End file.
